Confession
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Determination of will overpowers the fear of rejection as Demyx desides to confess to the one that he loves.


**Confession**

**Summary - **Determination of will overpowers the fear of rejection as Demyx desides to tell one of his good friends his true feelings.

**Disclaimer ** - Don't own the characters but know the feeling of Demyx's hardship.

**Pairing **- DemyxRoxas

You who keep my heart beating ... I'll have to love you from afar.

-

Demyx paced in the classroom, feeling his heart pounding in his throat. Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to possibly screw up such an important friendship? Was he about to lose his breakfast?

Questions bounced around in his mind until he felt an almost painful grip on his shoulders, spinning him around. "It'll be okay, man. You know he can't hate you. It just isn't in Roxas to hate his friends."

"But Axe!" Demyx whined, slamming his forehead into his best friend's shoulder. "I can't do it, I just can't!"

"It'll be fine. Promise."

"How would you know?!"

"'Cause it's so adorable and totally straight out of a movie."

Demyx forced a laugh. "Yeah right. I don't see how it's cute. It's nerve-racking. I hate it!"

"Only a couple more minutes. Look, he's coming."

The blonde wheeled around; thankful he and his redheaded best friend were the only two in the classroom this early before first period. Bright red in the face, Demyx felt like he would pass out from the clashing butterflies fighting in his body as he saw the smaller boy walking toward the classroom, heavy book-bag slung over his shoulder. Roxas' face lit up when he saw the awaiting two, Demyx's own face still matching Axel's flaming hair.

"Hey, guys, I'll Be-Are-Be, 'kay? Need to pee."

"Lovely to know, Axel," the younger blonde giggled as the redhead passed him. "You okay, Demy-cakes?"

_Why, God, why?! Of all the nicknames he could have given me, he chose that one!_ Demyx wanted to cry out, instead just moaning lightly, eyes closing. He felt arms wrap around him and he thought his heart would just about burst right there.

"I-I..." He may as well get it over with now that he had his chance. "I like you, Rox."

Roxas quirked his head against the elder blonde's shoulder, pulling back to look up at those aquamarine orbs, only to find them shut to the world. "I like you too?"

Demyx faltered. "I-I ... What I really wanna say right here is that ... I love you ... but those are such ... deep words and ... we say them to each other almost every time we see each other." The smaller blonde backed out of the embrace, but didn't leave Demyx, instead pushing him back to sit on the desk so that they could see eye to eye, if the elder teen would ever open his. Cerulean orbs sparkled as they noticed the small beads of nervous perspiration gathering on Demyx's forehead. Roxas willed those eyes to open, reaching out delicate hands to grip those of his elder. Demyx took in a sharp gasp of shock, eyes growing wide.

"What are you trying to say, exactly, Dem?"

"I-I ... God damn it, stop stuttering, you bastard!" Demyx grumbled, attempting to bring a fist up to crash in frustration with his forehead, but found his wrist caught in the grip of the younger teen. "Fine... Roxas ... My Rox... I wanted to tell you that I like you, lots. But, I've been really scared ... since I'm a guy and ... well you are too. And ... I dunno if you would like me like that. It's just that whenever I see you, my heart gets all fluttery and when you touch me I just wanna die because it feels so right and ... I think I love you. Whenever we say it to each other ... I just wanna go run up to you and grab you and scream to the world that I'm in love with you and -"

Demyx froze when he felt lips against his own. His hammering heart pounded that much more fiercely, drowning out the world around them. Muscles tensed, eyes watered, stomach churned and Demyx was grateful he had been forced to sit down or else he would just be a pile of goo on the floor. He felt his body begin to shake as Roxas drew away, panting slightly.

"I like you too, Dem. My Dem."

The elder blonde couldn't regain any composure he had held only moments ago. He felt like he was going to be sick and die and he just wanted to sit in the corner and cry because he was just so happy. Whole body rocking, Demyx slumped forward, finding himself in the embrace of the younger teen once more. Then the second wave of thought and stress and worry overcame him.

"B-But ..."

"What?"

"I ... Don't want ... to go out with you ..." Roxas' face visibly fell.

"Wh-what?"

"Wait, no, that kinda came out weird! I-I mean ... I love you, really, I do. Which is why I don't wanna go out with you. Look at all the people that go out, get tired of each other and then hate each other. I don't want that to happen to us. I really don't. I would die if you ever hated me, Rox. Don't hate me, Rox. Please?"

"I would never hate you Dem."

"That's what my ex girlfriend said. She said that she would never hate me and just wanted me to be her friend and then she goes and insults me when I'm up on stage."

"Well, then, she's a bitch."

Demyx gave a soft, melodious laugh. Roxas could always cheer him up. His long arms wrapped tight around the small blonde. "So, you see why I just wanna love you from afar? I don't wanna get into that whole mess again. If we never go out, we can't grow tired of each other. I can keep to my stalking and feelings of lust for random people that will never ever know my name and you can keep being you and ... I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

The elder blonde sighed, placing his chin in the spikes that brushed against his clothed chest. He could feel the blonde's heart beating against his.

"I understand. But, does it mean that I have to love you from afar too? Is that fair to me?"

"D-Does this mean ... you like me too?"

"I already said that, you silly. Which is why I'm sad about you not wanting to go out with me."

"T-Then ... how about we ... why don't we be ..."

"Be what?"

"Urm, it sounds stupid."

"I want to hear it anyways."

Demyx bit his tongue, whining slightly, shaking his head. "C'mon, please? I won't make fun of you."

"Fine ... I was thinking that we could be ... friends with benefits?"

"Explain?"

"Well ... It's like ... you just make out and love each other and stuffs without the commitments. Like, you can always count on the other to be there for you, no matter what. And there would be no awkward breaking up. It would just be like, 'no, I don't feel like it today.' and it would be so much easier."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Wh-What can I say? I've liked you for a long time so I've had all these amazing ideas about how it would happen that I would actually tell you and what you would say and how it would feel and everything."

He could feel Roxas smile against his chest. "You're so adorable. I love you." The younger blonde pulled back just enough so that his lips could reach up to brush against those of his elder. Demyx whimpered disbelievingly, a hand going to the back of Roxas' neck to keep them together forever.

--

"Sigh. If only all endings could be so happy. Aren't they just adorable?"

Axel leaned against the doorframe, pulling a much smaller teen against him, proceeding to mesh his lips with hers, dipping his tongue deep into the smaller girl's eager mouth, not allowing her time to respond to his question.

--

The End

--

I agree very much with Axel there. Too bad, though. Hope you get as lucky as Dem and find/have found your perfect fit!

Maybe someday you and me can run away. I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo - _Hey Juliet_

_LMNT_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
